Prone to danger
by Chibi -u
Summary: A very vanilla-ish story between my persona, rachel, and N, from pokemon. Rated M for sexual material.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story on fan fiction, so please don't blame me if its horrible. XD

Alright, lets get this on the road. Bear with me here.

The scent of coffee floating into my room woke me. N always made the best coffee, he was a natural cook. Everything he made was good. I pushed the wrinkled sheets that covered me to the side and pushed myself to get my lazy ass to the kitchen. Except, I wasn't really walking, I was slumping. Either way, it got me to the source of that wonderful smell.

I came up behind N and hugged him from behind, still half asleep. "Mneh". I mumbled.

"One more time in English please, Rachel". He said as he began to laugh.

I ignored his smartass remark and poured myself a cup of coffee, stumbling to find a seat and collapsing into it once I found one. I began to sip my coffee and opened my eyes for the first time that morning.

"May I ask again- what did you say earlier?", he said as he handed me a piece of toast with Nutella on it.

I finished another large gulp of coffee. "Morning.", I smiled back at him.

"How does that bruise look?" He asked as he motioned to my waist. In the previous week I had been with a friend that was tickling me. I tried to run away so that no one would hear my weird ass laugh but she still caught up, and managed to push me into a metal cabinet. The dumbass. Now I have a huge bruise running along the side of my waist.

"Still not that great. It still hurts". I lifted the side of my shirt up to my rib cage, revealing the nasty bruise.

N walked over to me and hugged me. "What am I going to do with you, Rachel?" N said half jokingly. "Stop hurting yourself. Its not fun watching you get hurt".

I started to laugh. "I cant really help when I get hurt, N." I took a bite of my toast.

He loosened his arms and moved his face a few inches from mine. "I could." He kissed my cheek, then disappeared into the hallway.

I fell to the back of my chair and released a relieved sigh. Trying to keep a straight face around N all the time got harder by the day, as I am also prone to blushing madly at the worst times.

I failed trying to take a bite of my toast- It fell out of my mouth and onto the table- onto new mail. Yay. Bills. I threw the piece back into my mouth and began to open the first envelope while I was chewing. I pulled a paper out of the envelope and began to unfold it.

"Dear Rachel,

I'm going to gun you down if you don't come visit me.

With all love,

Mom"

_Well that's a warming thought. I thought._

_I sat the threat mail down and moved on to the next envelope. I'm used to them by now. An eviction notice warning fell out of this one._

"_Rachel and N._

_The neighborhood has been sending in several complaints about you washing your clothes late at night, due to the loud rumbling sound made by your washer. Please refrain to do laundry after 9:30 P.M. or you will be evicted. There will be no further notices after this. Thank you._

_Best regards,_

_Carnival Apartments Staff."_

"_Damn… Ill have to tell N about this one…"._

_Just as I finished my thought, N walked out of the hallway. He had changed into day clothes. I could smell the cologne floating off of him. Sweet Jesus. That was the best birthday present I ever gave him. _

"_I'm going to go grab some errands, ill be back at around 2. See you then". He hugged me and walked out the door._

_I checked my watch and let out a sigh. It was only 10._


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around until I found the table Vendetta was sitting at. I guessed she had spotted me before I saw her, as she was flailing her arms around like a maniac, trying to get my attention.

I walked over to her table and sat down in one of the large leather chairs.

"This place is so fancy! My friend went here last week and said their food was pretty good and that I should try it. I hope It isn't too expensive. Have you ever come here? Damn these seats are comfortable. What do you th-"

"VENDETTA." I snapped.

"yep!" She grinned and leaned forward to me.

"Your doing it again." I leaned back into my chair and gave her a face similar to a smile mixed with a glare.

"Oh. Sorry… so.. Where's N? could he not come?" A confused look started to appear on her face.

"No.. he had to go get some errands or something." I sighed and took a sip of the raspberry tea that Vendetta had ordered for me before I got there. "He said that he could make it next time though".

A waiter for the table in front of us walked by and a wine glass fell off of his tray and broke on the table. Shards flew all over our table and the floor around us. Vendetta began to clap and the waiter glared at her. I was trying to hide my laughter when I felt a sharp pain in my hand. A piece of glass had cut along the side of my left hand, I must've set my hand down on a piece. I guess Vendetta must have saw a drop of blood fall, because she shot up and leaned half way over the table and handed me one of the fancy napkins to wipe my hand off on. The waiter's face had become so distorted by his disgusted glare now that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay Rachel?", her voice had worry in it.

I put the napkin over the cut and put pressure to it. "I'm fine, Vendetta. Its just a little cut". I laughed a little at how concerned she was.

"Do I have to lock in one of those rooms they put insane people in? You're so prone to hurting yourself!"

I'm not sure if she was sarcastic or serious, but it was true that I constantly hurt myself against my will.

"Come on Rachel, ill take you to a hospital". She sighed and grabbed my other arm, dragging me to her car.

"Vendetta! I said I was fine! Its just a little cut!", I tried to break free from her grip.

"Rachel, that's what you said when Alana smashed you into that cabinet last week. That was 5 days ago and you're still in pain.".

I stopped trying to break off. It was nice to know that Vendetta cared for me as much as she did.

By the time she got me into the car and a block away from my house, I had convinced her to just let me go home.

Vendetta walked me to the door, where she bumped into N, and naturally, talked his ear off.

That girl.

N shut the door and his attention veered to my hand.

"What happened this time?", he chuckled.

"Waiter dropped a wine glass and it shattered on my hand. The cut isn't very bad, I think Rika's just paranoid." I unwrapped the bandage to show him.

"I guess you're right. It's not too bad. Might want too keep the bandage on for a few days though". He said as he started to wrap it back up. "I think ill go lie down. The sun made me really tired". He got up and slumped into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I followed and laid down next to him.

"T.V?", I asked, holding up the remote.

"Yeah, turn it to channel 13 actually. On my way home I saw a bunch of ambulances all bunched together".

I switched it to 13. An image of a beat up, gray gar came up on the screen, along with the report of the death of a man who ran into a pole.

"A witness claimed he started speeding up the nearer he got to the stop lights, and instead of going straight in attempt to run the red light, he started to veer to the left, running into a pole and knocking out the area's power for 2 hours. More on this story and family member's remarks after these messages". Then the news channel blacked out and on came a commercial for Colgate toothpaste.

"I wonder if it was a suicide… poor guy." I said, feeling bad for the man. I looked to my left. N was drifting off already. I turned off the T.V and started to find a comfortable position.

"Goodnight, N". I said under my breath as I closed my eyes.

"Still not asleep~" a he said with a smile, eyes still closed.

"No?", I asked, laughing a little.

"Not yet…. How's that bruise?" He pushed himself up to lean on his side.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?….Oh.. You just asked this morning, remember? It still hurts...". I was confused. I didn't know why he was asking… and I thought he was tired. This whole scene was just confusing me. He leaned in farther, and crept his hand up the side of my shirt, pulling it up enough to see the bruise.

His eyes moved to look directly into mine, and he slowly moved his face toward mine, and in a matter of seconds, he was kissing me. I was a little surprised at first, but I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it. His lips tasted like dr. pepper.

He pulled back to breath in, then place himself on top of me. I saw the look in his eyes and then I was sure of what he wanted.

"Rachel… if your uncomfortable, just know that you can tell me at any time to stop, okay?", he said.

I just stared, not sure what to do. He lowered his head down to my neck and started to kiss it. My mouth unintentionally opened and I gasped.

"N-no, N… if you leave a mark, someone will see it. And I was planning to see my mother tomorrow… You remember the stories I've told you, right?". I broke eye contact. "And I don't think I'm ready for something like this yet…".

N pulled back, stared at me for a few seconds, then smiled.

"I-im sorry N…" I looked away.

"Hey. Why are you making that sad face? I would never force you into something like this. Ill wait till you're ready." He fell back to his side of the bed, smiled, and tried again to fall asleep.

_I love you._ I murmured into the sheets.

-the next morning-

"Morning, bed head", I was greeted by N. He kissed me on the forehead and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Morning", I smiled and sat down in my usual chair. I picked up the letter I had gotten from my mother and read over it again. N had met my mother plenty of times, he just didn't know the story behind why I was so accident prone, and where all my scars from years ago had come from. I still wasn't ready to tell him though. "Hey N, why don't you go get ready? I was planning to go visit _her_ at around 3."

"Okay!" he smiled. "just let me go get ready".

"Okay, Just tell me when your ready to go". I said as I was getting up and out of my chair. I headed to the bathroom to fix my hair.

N walked in and asked if I was ready to go only a few seconds after I walked into the bathroom.

I gave him a confused smile as to say _you're already done?_

"Give me a few minutes, N," I laughed. "Do you even remember the way?"

"Yep! Or… at least I'm pretty sure I do." he paused, looked upward for a few seconds, then looked back at me and bounced on his heels "yep!" he smiled.

I looked at him. My eyes said _"you're crazy"._

His said, _"I know"._

I walked into my room, changed into shorts, boots and a t-shirt. I looked in the mirror for a few seconds. Something didn't look right…. _"Ohshit."_, I thought to myself. _"my shirts on inside-out. Ugh."_. I pulled it off reluctantly; I'd have to redo my hair. Before I put it on, I looked in the mirror again. Goddamn A34's. I mentally pictured myself with larger boobs, then I heard a knock on the door.

"Rachel, what's taking so long?" N asked through the door. "Can I come in?"

"HELL NO YOU CANT." I yelled. This whole petanko situation had turned me into a temporary tsudere.

I put an extra pad into each cup, then threw my shirt on, the right way. _Keh heh. Bipolar boobs._

I unlocked the door, reached into my back pocket, took out the keys, and threw them to N. "ready?" I asked.

He laughed. "you're kidding, right?", he asked. "you're the one who took an hour to get ready".

I gave him an evil smile. "Hate you toooo~" I teased.

He stuck his tongue out at me. He opened the door, waving outward as he said, "Age before beauty", then winked.

I continued evilly smiling as I walked out the door and into the car. "Because you're hair is really that beautiful, correct?" I joked.

He flipped it over his shoulder as if imitating a diva. "Ponytails are a fashun statement, biytch."

I laughed my ass off. My weirdass pterodactyl laugh that I don't let anyone hear.


End file.
